


Furtive Encounter

by martascully



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martascully/pseuds/martascully
Summary: You and Ravus share a brief moment under the cover of night





	Furtive Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small piece I wrote for a friend

“He’s a traitor after all”, your aunt announced in a petulant tone. “Someone that turns against the Oracle and allies himself with the Empire shouldn’t hold the title of First Son of Tenebrae, if you ask me“, she continued, taking a sip from her tea.

You rolled your eyes and stood up, Astrals be dammed if you were going to keep listening to her. “Going anywhere, darling?”, she asked. “Just my room”, you answered, your face simulating tiredness, “it’s been a really long day” you added, a fake smile adorning your lips. “Of course, dear, of course”, your aunt dismissed you, returning to her conversation and her friends.

Thoughts plagued the walk to your chambers. You were aware that your aunt was a fervent follower of the Fleurets and particularly of the late Oracle, Sylva, but you wondered how many of your compatriots felt the same towards her son, Ravus. You knew the true reasons behind Ravus’ decisions and wanted to scream them all in the face or those so-called patriots but doing so while being at war could bring consequences that not even your beloved could fix. Tears appeared in your eyes and threatened to run down your face, so you quickened your pace.

Once you finally reached your room, you closed the door letting out the breath you didn’t know you were holding. And then you saw it: a single sylleblossom laying in your nightstand. Smiling softly, you took the delicate, blue flower and hold it dearly to your chest. Its meaning was clear as the day: he was in Tenebrae, he was home, and he wanted to meet you.

Hours couldn’t pass fast enough, and you raced from your dormitory into the night, wearing his favorite dress, hoping that no one would see you. You found him in your usual spot, seeking cover in the shadows. Nervous, you stopped for a short while, trying to fix the dress, full of wrinkles after your run. Smiling, you approached him slowly and called his name.

“Good night, Y/N”, he greeted you, turning in a gentle manner. A soft, rare smile was gracing his lips and his eyes were warm and even, you dared to say, happy to see you. You wanted to remain calm, but it was in vain. Your lower lip started trembling, tears started streaming down your face, and you jumped into his arms.

You almost expected him to get angry at your dramatic display, you knew he didn’t like those kinds of gestures, but after months of barely getting any news of him aside from that the press as reporting, you couldn’t restrain yourself anymore. But he didn’t. Instead, Ravus wrapped his arms around you and kissed gently your forehead, letting his cheek rest against your head afterwards. “Don’t cry, Y/N”, he begged in a soft voice.

Minutes passed while he waited patiently for you to stop crying. Eventually, when your sobs ceased, you lifted your head and he seized the opportunity to kiss your lips, letting himself getting lost in the kiss for a short while. “I am not to remain long in Tenebrae” he announced after breaking the kiss, his stern face returning. You nodded in acknowledgment and let your head rest in your chest. “Any idea of when you might return again?”, you asked hopefully, fully known that he wouldn’t answer your question. Stroking your hair, the Prince of Tenebrae, to your surprise, conceded, “as soon as I make sure that Noctis is worthy of his father’s sword”. He then lifted your face, so you could look at him, the metal of his left arm feeling cold against your skin. “After that, I promise you I will return, and we will stop hiding in the dark”. Determination showed in his purple and blue eyes. “You have my word”, he added.

You nodded sadly and returned to his embrace. “Sleep with my tonight”, you practically begged, but he dismissed the thought. “You really want your maids to see me in your bed when they wake you up”, he asked smiling. “Just to see the look on their faces, I’m willing to make that sacrifice”, you laughed softly, caressing his cheek.

Just when he was leaning to kiss you once again, the first rays of sunshine appeared in the sky signaling the end of your furtive encounter. Ravus then laid his lips upon your hand and slowly started walking away from you. “Wait for me, Y/N”, he said, with another one of those rare smiles of his. You assented with your head, smiling in an effort to not letting him know the sadness in which your heart was drowning. When he was finally away from your sight, you returned to your room, crying silent tears with fear in your chest but hopeful that you might to see him once again.


End file.
